the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Flumali
History Flumali was the first Erthus of Water on Magnus Imperus, and was directly trained by Acridius to one day be the spiritual guide of her people. Like her teammates, she was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization she would help create and then organize. She then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when her people would need her most. She and the rest of the Erthus were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Tyranis finding Kravarius awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Imperian Confederacy. Flumali is given credit for teaching the Makori and Erthus how to harness their latent elemental and mental abilities, and was a key moral guide in the early days. In this time, she began to establish romantic feelings for Ignithitus, and their love became a great story told of the Erthus Primis. This prosperity and age of unrivaled peace was not to last for the Toa Confederacy. When Tyranis began his initial conquest, each of the Diabolith he sent to destroy the decaying empire equaled one of the Erthus Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Erthus were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of Luxaus gave the Primis an immense advantage. Flumali recommended Ignithitus use the mask against the Diabolith as his natural goodwill made him a powerful user of the mask. However, it became clear that the Imperian Confederacy could not resist an attack on Tyranis' scale even with the use of Luxaus, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Tyranis' forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Magnus Imperus. Ignithitus was chosen to lead the battle group, and he arrayed thousands of Erthus to fight in the greatest conflict in the Confederacy's history. His plan was not, however, to deliver a 'final battle'. The intent was to distract Tyranis so Ignithitus could get close enough to him with Luxaus to cancel out his powers and then quickly use the Vitacis to finish him off. As the combined forces of the most powerful Erthus at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Tyranis, their blows were reciprocated and the Erthus were left mostly helpless. Flumali was knocked unconscious by Tyranis' onslaught, although her native abilities meant she could still support the other Erthus via her spiritual guidance. She was awoken by Acridius' titanic wrestle with Tyranis, and witnessed Tyranis' defeat by Ignithitus with both Vitacis and Luxaus. When Tyranis' energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Flumali and the other Erthus Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fueled their transformation into becoming the Erthus Primis Major, which massively boosted their powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Acridius had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Magnificentus. In the shaky era of peace that followed, Flumari was elected as the prime spiritualist and elemental master of the Confederacy, known as the Prime Moral, and served on the Primis council in order to counter any moral action that was to be taken. However, she experienced friction with Ignithitus in this time, as he was more intent on reforming the military for war and conquest than rebuilding and redeveloping society for the average Makori. She believed his change of character and poor priorities were indicative that Ignithitus was no longer the man she loved, and ended their relationship. Although she still yearns for him as her romantic partner, she saw him as an obstacle to her spiritual cause. When the Diabolith resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Flumari trained many Erthus to more effectively harness their elemental capabilities. She advised Ignithitus not to concentrate his forces, lest an infiltrator cause significant damage, but he didn't heed her and instead led a colossal army to eradicate the Diabolith at every turn. As a consequence, Lapatus was caught unawares and was killed whilst using the avatar stone. Flumali and the other Erthus Primis Major were angered by Ignithitus' lack of foresight, but he was too far gone. Flumali has been secretly looking into the reasons for Ignithitus' sudden change of character, believing him to be under the influence of some other being. When last seen, Flumali had attempted to convince the Primis Council to allow Fuerotar and Namira shelter in Silpidus, but was unsuccessful. Tools and Abilities Flumali, prior to her transformation, wore a helm which allowed her to breathe underwater for extended periods of time, although she could not breathe in water which was particularly impure. She wielded two Water Hooks which she could use as fins to help propel her underwater. After her transformation, her enchanted hel,m allowed her to stay underwater indefinitely, although she still could not remain in water which was contaminated. She wielded Oxygen and Hydrogen Daggers in opposite hands which could be used to form a Wave Trident. As an Erthus Primis Major, she had access to an Avatar Stone which let her harness the powers of a Magnificentus of Water and use their abilities. Personality Flumali was the spiritual and moral focus of the Erthus Primis and the Confederacy. She had an intense sense of community and intended to do good for every member of the Confederacy. Her relationship with Ignithitus had been one of the happiest times of her life, although she later regretted it as separating was such a traumatic experience. When she was transformed, she maintained her moral compass and guidance, but was deeply concerned at the personality shift in Ignithitus. Like the rest of the Primis, she was struck incredibly badly by Lapatus’ death, and this resulted in her inability to be totally spiritually zen as she had been before. She is still a capable guide for any willing to listen, but with Ignithitus’ recent control of the Confederacy, she is seldom listened to in unofficial matters any longer. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Erthus Primis Category:Erthus